coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3838 (3rd April 1995)
Plot Deirdre can't understand why Mike is renting No.1 out and not selling it. Gail returns to work to take her mind off the situation. She is startled when Martin suggests she sees a psychiatrist. She refuses to accept she needs medical help just because he's had an affair. She is amazed when Alma agrees that she should see a doctor as she's obviously not well. Tracy assures Deirdre that she is not a drug addict but indulges every now and again. Cathy Power tells Martin she feels sorry for him being married to possessive Gail. She tells him it's obvious Gail regards him as her property. Ken goes to see a solicitor and explains he can't accept the fact that he can't see his child. He is dismayed to learn he has no rights as Daniel's father. The solicitor advises him to sort things out with Denise to avoid a court case. Gail sees her doctor and is given a prescription for anti-depressants. Reg is relieved to hear the Americans pulled out as Firman's Freezers was always only their second choice. Rodney probes Raquel to find out Bet's relationships with men. Bet asks Raquel not to discourage him as she might need a man someday. Mike assures Deirdre that Tricia is only staying at No.1 until he can find a buyer. Bet tells Ken she knows he's got nowhere to live so she'll put him up at the Rovers and won't take no for an answer. He is grateful. Raquel asks Rodney not to make a move on Bet but wait for her to seek him out. Deirdre is upset to hear Denise won't let Ken see Daniel. She tells him that she's concerned as she wants him to be happy. He tells her to stay out of his business. Cast Regular cast *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Maureen Holdsworth - Sherrie Hewson *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Daniel Osbourne - Lewis Harney *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *David Platt - Thomas Ormson *Sarah Louise Platt - Lynsay King *Nicky Platt - Warren Jackson *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver Guest cast *Cathy Power - Theresa Brindley *Jon Welch - David Michaels *Solicitor - Leigh Gardner *Rodney Bostock - Colin Prockter Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Living room *Corner Shop *Denise's *Jim's Cafe *Solicitor's office *Weatherfield General - Ward, corridor and staffroom Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: It's a busy day for Ken. First he receives advice on how to deal with Denise, and then he's made an offer he can't refuse. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,700,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1995 episodes